criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning the Past
Burning the Past is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-ninth case of the game. It is the forty-fourth case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Memorial Avenue. Plot After discovering that The Pyromaniac would meet Ina Landry at the annual witch trials reenactment festival, Diana and the player went there when the detectives heard a scream. As they followed the scream, they encountered a local woman dressed in ancient clothes, who told them there was a burning body on a bonfire on the stage. Following the distressed woman, the duo discovered reenactment actress Melissa Kruger, who was supposed to play the supposed witch, literally burned alive at the stake. After adding the woman who found the body, tour guide Laura Parker, to the suspect roster, they were able to add local herbalist Darina Lombardi and reenactment actor Frederick Stark before they overheard due to Joseph Marlow’s sleuthing that someone had been seen with the victim at the trial room’s reenactment a few hours before her death! At the trial room's re-enactment where the victim would've "faced trial" for being a supposed "witch", the duo were able to suspect researching writer Adrian Knight as well as (much to Diana's annoyance) wolf tamer Clark Moore in the murder. They then further investigated and found out that Melissa had accidentally burned a stray piece of Laura’s costume while testing the flames that were gonna be used in her "act" of being burnt alive. They also discovered that Frederick was in a romantic relationship with the victim before she broke up with him for being too pushy about having further relations in bed. While Diana and the player were recapping the case, the team heard that from a panicking Joseph someone had spread the rumor that the investigation was completed and that the festival would restart again, without the victim. After Diana and the player hurried to the festival, informing Frederick that the murder had not been solved yet, they continued their investigation much to the re-enactment actor's disdain. They then learned among their investigation that Darina accidentally gave a herb to Melissa that made her sick, causing tension and dislike between the two women. They also found out that Adrian was writing a book about the victim being a witch due to the knowledge he had found out about her having three husbands that mysteriously disappeared. They also learned that Clark had, per rumors, attacked the victim with a wolf but no charges could be put on him due to there being no proof of the crimes. After they had gathered enough evidence, the duo were able to arrest Frederick for the murder. After they found Frederick guilty of the murder, Diana accused the reenactment actor of trying to interfere with their investigation into Melissa's murder. After being accused, the re-enactment actor denied killing Melissa until Diana reminded him that burning his ex wouldn’t make his life easier. Frederick then exclaimed he didn’t care about her if she could just keep her mouth shut and stay where she belonged. When Diana questioned him what he meant, Frederick explained that Melissa thought that she could boss him around on how he could do better while acting in the re-enactment plays. He continued saying she wouldn’t shut up and claiming she just wanted to help, which made him snap and tell her that he wouldn’t be bossed around by a woman. He then told the detectives that she had called him a sexist and started walking away when he decided that Melissa had to be shown a lesson. He then got up behind her and knocked her out, tying her to the bonfire before she woke up, begging for her life. He then lit the bonfire, shouting that she would die like the witch she was, thinking she could do better than a man. An angered Diana then handcuffed the callous murderer before bringing him to his trial where Judge Brighton told him that if he saw women just as inferior as women were made to look like in the past, than he would receive the same harsh punishment a woman would receive for a crime, giving him life in jail for the brutal burning of Melissa Kruger. Soon after, Major told them that the Pyromaniac had struck, with an explosion at the Reginald Oakley park. After Major told them about the explosion, the player headed out with Major to investigate the explosion at the Oakley park, where they found remnants of a bomb in a bush, which the player restored before they sent the bomb to Jack since Jacob was absent from duty. The private eye then told them that he had consulted the bomb's type and that it matched to the bomb parts they've found throughout the district. He then explained that he had taken samples of fingerprints on it and asked Joseph for help in analyzing the fingerprints. They then went to see Joseph in Alexandra's study, where Joseph told them that he was able to identity the fingerprints to be Ina's fingerprints, allowing Major and the player to confront Ina and arrest her. However Ina taunted the detectives, telling them that the last of her bomb parts was in the hands of the Pyromaniac along with a "special weapon" that she crafted. She then laughed as Major and the player took her away. Soon after, Major and the player then hurried to find Ina and the Pyromaniac's plans before it was too late. They then discovered a locked cryptex that led the detectives to discover a blueprint for a strange weapon. They then consulted Joseph about the weapon, which led the criminal informant to tell them that he had never seen a weapon like it, however if Ina assembled it for the Pyromaniac, Memorial Avenue was in danger. Meanwhile, young woman Bianca Wilson rushed to the station in a panic, saying that her brother was nowhere to be found as she had last seen him at the re-enactment of the witch trials. Once the detectives got to the re-enactment set, the player and Diana soon discovered Jacob’s aviator glasses with a mysterious substance on it. After Janice and Joshua analyzed the strange substance, they were shocked to see it was gasoline made for a flamethrower. As they were unable to find their missing weapon expert, they searched the trial room once more before finding a note written by him addressing the Pyromaniac. After Diana read the message, they discovered Jacob had gone on a witch hunt to find the criminal that targeted his sister and the other innocent people in Memorial Avenue. Diana then finished reading the note as she revealed that Jacob wouldn’t need the team to do what was right in his heart. Terrified of the idea that Jacob could be going around and potentially getting himself killed, they quickly informed the chief of their findings, causing Leigh to tell them that she will ask Erika to trace Jacob’s phone signal. After all the events, Erika revealed that she had no luck in finding Jacob's phone signal, but she would keep trying. Soon after, Jack came to the team, telling them as he turned on the news, the broadcast showing an explosion at the Memorial Avenue Museum, as the museum went up in flames... Summary Victim *'Melissa Kruger' (found burned alive during a reenactment festival) Murder Weapon *'Bonfire' Killer *'Frederick Stark' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect goes to horse races *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect goes to horse races *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect goes to horse races *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has facial hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect goes to horse races *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has facial hair Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect goes to horse races *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has facial hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer eats lobster bisque. *The killer goes to horse races. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reenactment Festival. (Clues: Victim's Body, Burning Wood; Murder Weapon Found: Bonfire; New Suspect: Laura Parker) *Question Laura about the burning that occurred. (New Crime Scene: Local Oakley Park) *Investigate Local Oakley Park. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Strange Pouch) *Examine Strange Pouch. (Result: Faded Talisman) *Examine Faded Talisman. (Result: Strange Runes Uncovered; New Suspect: Darina Lombardi) *Question Darina about if she knew the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Frederick Stark) *Question Mr Stark about the death of his fellow re-enactment actress. *Examine Burning Wood. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster bisque) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Trial Room Reenactment. (Clues: Faded Book, Wolf Collar, Prop Chest) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book by Adrian; New Suspect: Adrian Knight) *Question Adrian about the victim. (Attribute: Adrian knows how to tie knots and eats lobster bisque) *Examine Wolf Collar. (Result: C MOORE; New Suspect: Clark Moore) *Question Clark about the murder that occurred. (Attribute: Clark knows how to tie knots) *Examine Prop Chest. (Result: Bloody Ticket) *Analyze Bloody Ticket. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to horse races; New Crime Scene: Memorial Statue) *Investigate Memorial Statue. (Clues: Bushes, Torn Pieces) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Photos Revealed) *Question Frederick about his romantic relationship. (Attribute: Frederick goes to horse races, knows how to tie knots and eats lobster bisque) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Burnt Outfit) *Analyze Burnt Outfit. (09:00:00) *Question Laura about her burnt costume. (Attribute: Laura eats lobster bisque, knows how to tie knots and goes to horse races) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Judge’s Desk. (Result: Faded Papers, Locked Tincture, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Hospital Bill) *Ask Clark about attacking the victim. (Attribute: Clark goes to horse races and eats lobster bisque) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Manuscript) *Confront Adrian about writing the victim as a witch. (Attribute: Adrian goes to horse races) *Examine Locked Tincture. (Result: Tincture Unlocked) *Analyze Tincture. (09:00:00) *Ask Darina about making the victim sick. (Attribute: Darina goes to horse races, eats lobster bisque and knows how to tie knots) *Investigate Burned Bonfire. (Clues: Burnt Rope, Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Bonnet) *Analyze Victim's Bonnet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Burnt Rope. (Result: Strands) *Analyze Strands. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Destroying the Ones Broken (5/6). (No stars) Destroying the Ones Broken (5/6) *Investigate Local Oakley Park. (Clue: Bushes) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Bomb Pieces) *Examine Bomb Pieces. (Result: Bomb Restored) *Analyze Bomb. (06:00:00) *Confront Ina about blowing up the park. (Reward: Mystic's Talisman) *Investigate Reenactment Festival. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Clue: Blueprint) *Ask Joseph about the weapon. (Reward: Burger) *See what has alarmed Bianca. *Investigate Trail Room Reenactment. (Clue: Aviator Sunglasses) *Examine Aviator Sunglasses. (Result: Slick Substance) *Analyze Slick Substance. (06:00:00) *Investigate Judge's Desk. (Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note Revealed) *Inform Chief Tempest of what has happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Memorial Avenue (The Mystery)